


Fluff and...Stuff

by fadedlullabyes, Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Couch Cuddles, Couch Sex, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Tickling, bottom!Steve, top!bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-01
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:01:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest/pseuds/Silver_Moon_Lit_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve didn't know he was ticklish until Bruce discovered it for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff and...Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> We really just wanted BruceSteve and tickles.

Bruce grinned as he pressed against a particularly tight spot on Steve’s foot and the other man groaned loudly in pleasure. He did it again to just listen to the sound that slipped past Steve’s lips. Steve might not be the most vocal when it came to conversations, but in every other aspect he was one of the most vocal people Bruce had met. And that was saying something when they both personally knew Clint Barton and Tony Stark.

“Feel good?” Bruce asked even when he knew the answer. He dragged his thumb down the arch of Steve’s foot and listened to the noises Steve made. If Bruce didn’t know better, he would have said Steve was currently in the middle of mind blowingly great sex with the way he was going on. Bruce hadn’t know someone could enjoy a foot massage so much.

They were relaxing on Steve’s couch after a long day of cleaning up chemical wastes from the Pacific. Bruce really didn’t understand how someone could think it was a good idea to overload a tank or rig it to explode, but apparently people weren’t as bright as one would give them credit for. They’d ended up with Steve sprawled out on the couch with his feet in Bruce’s lap.

They’d started up an episode of the Dog Whisperer and, not knowing what to do with his hands, Bruce had started to massage Steve’s feet. The results were more than he could have asked for.

“Yes.” Steve moaned again when Bruce’s magic fingers pressed into the heel of his foot. No one had ever really given him a foot massage before and this was great. He would ask Bruce for more in the future because they were just that great. He idly wondered why he hadn’t asked Bucky to do this back in the ‘40s. His feet ached worse back then from the labor his frail body had to go through when he had to work.

“Your hands are magic, love.” Steve gasped.

Bruce chuckled in reply and pressed his thumb across the arch of Steve’s foot, massaging away the tightness of overworked muscles. He was content to just sit on the couch and listen to Steve moan and sing his praises as he worked his feet over with easy touches. He wasn’t paying a lot of attention to what his fingers were doing besides massaging Steve’s feet when his fingers slipped and slid across the place where Steve’s toes met his foot. The resulting laugh took Bruce by surprise. So he did it again.

“Bruce! Please stop.” Steve said between laughs. He hadn’t known he was ticklish there as Bruce continued to slide his fingers over the sensitive skin.

Steve had to bite his fist because he just couldn’t take it as Bruce grinned devilishly. The action made Steve’s heart jump in his chest because it made Bruce look so damned handsome. It never failed to arouse Steve.

Bruce watched as Steve wiggled on the couch, every light touch of his fingers around Steve's toes forced a laugh past Steve's lips.

"I wonder..." Bruce murmured as he looked Steve over. His eyes settled on the small strip of Steve's belly he could see where his shirt had rode up from all his wiggling. Without warning, Bruce leaned over, pinning Steve's lower half to the couch, and started tickling his belly.

“Oh, God, Bruce. No. Please. Uncle!” Steve laughed, tears in his eyes. He couldn’t thrash against Bruce because the man was deceptively strong and he could hold his own against Steve if he wanted.

He begged Bruce to stop, but the pleas fell on deaf ears. Bruce’s fingers were nimble from years of working in the lab and were quick as they danced across the flesh of Steve’s stomach. His muscles flexed, trying to pull back from the sensation.

Bruce grinned wickedly as Steve wiggled and laughed underneath him. He slid Steve’s shirt further up his body, baring all of his stomach and half of his chest. He continued to tickle Steve for a moment before he leaned down and nuzzled into his stomach. Bruce’s days growth of beard scratched across the planes of Steve’s belly as his hands pinned his hips to the couch to keep Steve from bucking him off.

“You need...oh...” Steve’s laugh turned into a moan when he felt the scratch of Bruce’s beard against his skin. The sensation never failed to turn him on and he opened his legs so Bruce could fit between the crevice.

“Bruce...”

Bruce traced his fingers across Steve’s sides, knowing exactly what he was doing to him, as he nuzzled harder at Steve’s stomach. He dragged his chin further down and pushed at the elastic of Steve’s lounge pants, beard rubbing just past the line of his boxers. He slid back up Steve’s body, nipping and brushing across Steve’s skin as he went.

“Yes, Steve?” Bruce asked. His voice was almost innocent.

“You’re...babe, you’re turning me on.” Steve blushed as he shifted his hips slightly. His cock was slowly filling with blood and he knew Bruce could feel it. Steve wasn’t a stranger to sex with Bruce and he enjoyed it so much that sometimes he just lost himself in the whirlwind of sensations and just let Bruce do what he wanted with his body.

“I know exactly what I’m doing to you,” Bruce replied, pressing himself against Steve’s half hard cock as he slid up his body to nuzzle against Steve’s neck. He rubbed his beard against Steve’s neck and up to behind his ear.

“Love.” Steve moaned when he felt the scratch behind his ear. Bruce knew every vulnerable spot on Steve’s body and exploited them like a master.

His hands went to Bruce’s hips and rested there as he bucked up against his lover’s thigh. His cock twitched at the contact and Steve couldn’t help the small whimper that left his mouth. Steve was very vocal during sex and Bruce encouraged it however he could.

“Mmm,” Bruce hummed against Steve’s skin as his fingers danced along Steve’s sides and up to his nipples. He circled them with one finger before pinching them gently. “How do you feel?” Bruce kept his voice teasing as he continued to rub against Steve’s neck.  

“Feel good?” A small suggestive note creeped into his voice as Bruce grinned against Steve’s neck.

“You know it feels good.” Steve said huskily as a hand moved up Bruce’s body to tangle in messy brown hair. His clothes were too hot but he knew Bruce wasn’t done teasing him yet.

“I like hearing you say it.” They were both vocal in bed and there was nothing Bruce loved more than getting Steve to tell him how everything Bruce did felt, what Steve wanted Bruce to do to him, until he was writhing with need. There had been a few times when they'd gotten so loud, some of the team had commented on it.

“I wouldn’t have guessed.” Steve mused with a smile. He moved his head so he could find Bruce’s lips and pull him in for a deep, needy kiss.

He loved the way Bruce could wreck him with just a demanding kiss. Steve would never lose the feeling of headiness he felt when Bruce took what he wanted and then made him beg for more. Steve could lose himself for hours just by being in Bruce’s presence. The world just melted away and he could be just Stevie.

“Brat,” Bruce accused lovingly as he caught Steve’s lips in a deep kiss. He rocked his hips against Steve’s and swallowed down the gruntal moan he got out of him. Bruce shifted himself up off Steve and slid his fingers under the waistband of Steve’s pants to tug them down. He dragged his tongue across the roof of Steve’s mouth as he settled back against him, leaving only Bruce’s own clothing and Steve’s underwear between them.

“You love me,” Steve said with a laugh when he felt Bruce’s lips against his neck. He was all smiles with the way Bruce paid attention to him. Steve closed his eyes and just allowed himself to feel his lover against him.

“Never said I didn’t,” Bruce hummed as he rubbed his bread across Steve’s skin just to hear him gasp and whimper. Bruce licked and nipped his way down Steve’s neck, leaving a deep bruise against tanned skin where his neck met his shoulder. It wouldn’t last, but Bruce loved seeing his marks on Steve’s skin and he loved seeing Steve’s marks on his own flesh. Not many people got to walk around with marks from Steve that didn’t come from fights. Actually, Bruce was the only one and he had every plan to stay that way.

Bruce rubbed his face across Steve’s stomach, fingers rubbing over Steve’s nipples as he moved lower down Steve’s body. He nipped at the skin above the waistline of Steve’s boxers before snapping the band against Steve’s hips with his teeth.

“Bruce,” Steve said with a sharp intake of breath. The sharp sting of the elastic of his boxers had Steve canting his hips forward, trying to seek any sort of friction he could find. Of course there wasn’t any but that still didn’t stop him. Steve needed more and Bruce would hopefully give it to him.

“Fuck me, please!” He whined when he felt sharp teeth nibble on the edge of a hipbone.

“Patience,” Bruce husked as he hook his thumbs in Steve’s underwear. “We’ve got the whole day. Why rush?” He kept his voice low and deep, promising things to come, but not right then. He dragged Steve’s underwear off his hips in slow increments as he nibbled on Steve’s hip, leaving small teeth prints in his wake.

“You know I’m never patient.” Steve answered as he felt a finger drag slowly up his blood engorged cock. God he was already so close with Bruce’s teeth nipping into the flushed flesh of his hip.

Steve’s hands moved to the armrest of the couch and he grabbed it hard. He had to center himself before he blew his load. Bruce’s low, husky voice did things to him that Steve couldn’t explain and Bruce took advantage of it.

“I also know you can wait, too,” Bruce growled against Steve’s hip as he left teeth marks in Steve’s skin. “I could draw this out until you’re a writhing mess.” He rubbed his thumbs against Steve’s skin and tracing the marks he’d left behind.

“Maybe that’s what I want.” Steve shifted his hip against Bruce’s thumb. He was so hot with the pleasure that was running through his veins that he thought he would never cool down. Bruce could do anything to Steve in this state and he would let him.

“Your voice is so pretty when you beg,” Bruce mused as he let his breath puff over the head of Steve’s cock. He pinned Steve’s hips to the couch to keep him still as he pressed a line of soft but lingering kisses down the side of Steve’s erection. Bruce grinned when Steve whimpered and his cock twitched against his lips.

“You gonna beg for it?” He dragged his lips around the base of Steve’s cock and mouthed at his balls before he licked a hot stripe up the underside.

“Do you want me to?” Steve asked with a hitched breath.

“You know I do,” Bruce husked as he swiped his tongue across the head of Steve’s cock. “But asking you to isn’t the point.” He let the edge of his chin drag across the underside of Steve’s cock softly, just enough to let his beard tease across sensitive skin. He did it a few more times before he kissed up the same way he’d dragged his chin.

“Bruce, please. You’ve got to fuck me.” Steve begged when he felt the scratch of Bruce’s beard on his cock. He couldn’t hold on much longer and he’d be damned if he came without his lover’s cock in his ass.

“All in good time, my dear Captain,” Bruce whispered against Steve’s hip. He wrapped a loose hand around Steve’s cock and stroked him slowly from root to tip as he leaned up and fished lube and a condom out of his pocket. Bruce set the condom on Steve’s chest as he wrapped his hand around the base of Steve’s cock.

“Don’t come,” Bruce ordered as he wrapped his lips around Steve’s cock and took his all the way to the root. He worked his mouth over Steve’s erection, tounge smoothing up the underside. Bruce flipped the top on the bottle of lube and squeezed it against his skin. He tossed the bottle aside as he sucked at the head of Steve’s cock and then worked one finger easily inside Steve’s body.

“How am I supposed not to when you feel so damn good, baby?” Steve asked as he held back his body’s reaction. He couldn’t deal with it and his body was spasming from his iron clad control. His thighs were trembling as Bruce worked a second finger into him and brushed his fingertips against Steve’s prostate.

“It’s all about control,” Bruce replied as he pulled off Steve’s cock to watch his face as he worked his fingers inside him, spreading them apart to stretch Steve as much as he could. He rubbed his thumb across the underside of Steve’s cock in time with the thrusts of his fingers; he kept each movement slow and steady.

“Which I don’t have sometimes.” Steve’s ass twitched around Bruce’s fingers. He wanted to come, to paint Bruce’s face with his come and to say to hell with it. But he couldn’t. Steve loved Bruce and trusted him to know what he was doing. Steve would follow him blindly into anything because he knew Bruce would never hurt Steve in any way.

Bruce groaned as muscles clenched around his fingers and his cock pulsed against the zipper of his jeans. He kissed his way up Steve’s chest, letting his beard rub against his skin as Bruce went. He pulled his fingers free and undid his pants with one hand as he nuzzled at Steve’s neck. Bruce leaned up off Steve, grabbed the condom and ripped it open with his teeth.

He sat back on his knees so he could roll the condom over his cock. A deep moan escaped Bruce’s lips as his stroked a hand over his cock a few times to keep himself under control. He talked big about control with Steve, but he was about as good at it as his lover was.

“Control is never a word I will associate with you and sex,” Bruce teased as he hooked an arm under one of Steve’s legs. He bent Steve nearly in two, guiding his cock against Steve’s entrance with one hand and bracing himself against the arm of the couch with the other. The muscles in his biceps bunched under Bruce’s shirt as he pushed slowly inside Steve’s body until he bottomed out. He paused to lick and nip at Steve’s neck, just enjoying the feel of his lover wrapped around him.

“I’m glad.” Steve had to wait several moments before he could say those words. Bruce’s cock filled him like nothing ever could and Steve had to resist pushing his ass against the dick in him.

He wrapped his legs around Bruce’s waist and rested his feet over his ass. Steve loved this position because he could see the other’s face and watch Bruce while he fucked him. Steve enjoyed that more than anything and Bruce knew it.

Bruce pushed himself up on his hands, eyes watching Steve’s faces as he shifted into a sturdier position and slowly drew his hips back and then thrust forward just as slow, dragging his cock against Steve’s prostate.

“I want you to come whenever you can,” Bruce gasped as he started rocking his hips against Steve’s.

“Glad to have permission.” Steve said as it turned into a long,drawn out moan. Bruce knew how to put him in this place by playing with his body.

He could feel every part of Bruce pressed against his own frame from the legs up. Steve bucked against the cock riding him, wanting that sharp pleasure that came from Bruce when he was feeling particularly rough. Steve’s hands moved to Bruce’s shoulders and dug into the flesh there; holding on as he curled around the man.

"Brat," Bruce growled as he cupped Steve's bottom and lifted him higher off the couch,  angling his thrusts deeper. He braced his free hand on the armrest and gave Steve a nearly feral grin.

"If you're still able to snark at me, then I'm not doing my job right," Bruce informed Steve as he slowed his thrusts down, each rock of his hips dragging across Steve's prostate and pushing deep.

“Fuck, baby. Like that.” Steve groaned as Bruce dug his fingers into the flesh of his ass. His nails were scraping against the sensitive flesh and Steve couldn’t help the twitch of his body.

“So close..."

"Can you come like this?" Bruce asked, "With just my cock in your ass?" He thrust forward hard, jolting Steve against the couch and drawing a loud moan from him.

“Yes...” Steve said with a low keen.

When Bruce’s finger inched closer to his stretched hole, he lost control. Steve’s body twitched as he came; white ropes painting his body as well as Bruce’s as he screamed his lover’s name. His hands dug into the fabric of the couch as his toes curled into the back of Bruce’s thighs; coming undone for him.

Bruce groaned as already tight muscles tightened even more around his cock. Steve writhed under him and every sound he made was like it was directly connected to his cock. Bruce's head tipped back as he lost the teasing rhythm and started thrusting in earnest, searching out his own climax.

His nails dug into the meat of Steve's ass and then he was riding out his own climax with a gruntal moan. After, Bruce slid to Steve's side, softening cock slipping free with a slick sound. He paused to catch his breath before sliding the condom off and gathered Steve against his chest with a content hum.

"You can tickle me any time if that's the end result ." Steve said breathlessly as he tucked his head under Bruce's chin.

Bruce chuckled as he rubbed his hands up and down Steve’s back and pressed a kiss to his hair. He settled in further beside Steve and let his body relax. These were some of the most peaceful moments Bruce had now. Just laying in Steve’s arms and resting, no worries about anything but how Steve felt against him.

Bruce laid there for a few moments longer before he realized Steve had fallen asleep in his arms. He was well aware of Steve’s sleeping problems and had spent many a night up in the kitchen of one of their floors, sipping tea as he went though schematics of the newest project he was working on with Tony and waited for Steve to wear himself out in the gym and come back to him.

He quietly directed JARVIS to open the book he had recently been reading on a screen behind Steve so he could read it over his shoulder while the other man slept. He also gave an order to not be disturbed so Steve could sleep for as long as he needed. Bruce didn’t see any need to wake him, considering he wasn’t sure how much sleep Steve would get tonight and no one was going to walk in on them. So Bruce let Steve sleep on.


End file.
